B R E C H A
by La Kalaka
Summary: Historia protagonizada por Uryuu y Ryuuken: Un padre, un hijo y aquella fisura que trata de cerrarse.


**: B R E C H A :**

Su mirada tenía un claro mensaje.

_"¿Qué demonios haces aqui?"_

Parado en su puerta a las 7:00 de la mañana, en dia laborable, con su abrigo colgando del brazo y su omnipresente portafolios, Ryuuken se ofrecía como una visión poco común. Ignorando la cara de Uryuu, preguntó con su parquedad habitual si lo dejaría pasar o tendría que quedarse parado hasta que el se dignara salir de su estupor.

Las palabras consiguieron el efecto deseado, su hijo solo le lanzó una mirada molesta y se dio la vuelta hacia el interior de su pequeño departamento, indicandole que podía pasar.

Traspuso la puerta con ojo analítico; notó que a pesar de lo austero y pequeño, todo estaba en perfecto orden y el olor del limpiador de pisos le hizo saber que apenas había acabdo de limpiar la casa. Dejó su abrigo en el viejo sofa que había en lo que debía ser la sala, tan solo compuesta por otro mueble y una pequeña mesa sin mas adorno que una carpeta tejida y un jarron sin flores.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Había disparado la pregunta sin mas ceremonias, observandolo desde su sitio, como se observaba a un enemigo. Todo él era defensivo, y sus ojos le decían claramente que estaba listo para lo que fuera que el quisiera decirle. No podía culparlo, la relación entre ellos en los últimos años había estado impregnada de esa tensión hostil.

Igual que la de él y Souken en su tiempo, aunque menos verbal ni tan claramente beligerante como la que el tenía con su propio hijo.

Ciertamente esa diferencia se había debido a que Uryuu era mas expresivo, y menos controlado de lo que él había sido; cosas que había heredado de su madre, quien había tenido la terrible virtud de no callarse nada de lo que pensaba.

-Mi parte del trato, -contestó simplemente, mostrandole el Mekkiaku Juuji en su mano.

-Ya veo, -espetó -puedes dejarlo, yo me...

-Necesitas aprender a manejarlo.

Le lanzó una mirada dejandole claro que estaba consciente de eso, y que no era idiota para no saberlo.

-Voy a enseñarte. -anunció sin más, y viendole abrir los ojos de esa manera, comprendió que eso no lo había tenido contemplado.

-¿Perdón?

-¿Eres estúpido o estas sordo, -le espetó sintiendose molesto.

Su hijo tenía la virtud de hacer las cosas aún mas complicadas para él. Sin saber el esfuerzo que le estaba costando decirle que él, que se había jurado sacarlo de esa tontería, era ahora quien iba a enseñarlo.

-Voy a enseñarte porque no tienes talento y no me hagas repetirlo. -continuó, sentandose en el sofa y cruzándose de piernas, sin dejar de ver a Uryuu que parecía luchar con la sorpresa y la furia. -El poder de Mekkiaku Juuji sobrepasa incluso al Sanrei -explicó. -no es algo con lo que puedas lidiar tu solo, aunque me sorprende que no te hayas matado con el guante, tu abuelo era ciertamente un hombre irresponsable.

Supo que había puesto el dedo en la llaga, si había algo que podía enfurecer a su hijo mas que nada, era cualquier mención contra su abuelo. Lo pudo percibir en la forma en que se había envarado a la par que su presion espiritual ahora reducida, se había revuelto furiosa dentro de él.

-No metas a mi abuelo en esto- siseó el Quincy más joven con los dientes apretados. -¡Tu menos que nadie...!

Suspiró hastiado, alzando una mano para hacerlo callar, no había venido a pelear con él. Nunca le había agradado el sabor que le quedaba en la boca después de cada discusión con él, ni lo que le hacía sentir al pensar que si ella viviera, no aprobaría la conducta de ninguno de los dos.

Era mejor que ella hubiese muerto al nacer Uryuu, pensó; si esta era la vida de familia que le iba a ofrecer, mas valía que ella no estuviera para presenciar eso. Pero tambien era cierto que de haber vivido ella, las cosas habrían sido totalmente diferentes.

Quizás.

-Será mejor que te controles, Uryuu. Pensé que te había enseñado eso. -lo amonestó severamente.

Lo vio aspirar profundamente sin perder esa expresión que parecía decir "te odio", tan claramente que el mismo aire parecía cargado con ese sentimiento.

-A diferencia de Sanrei, los secretos de esto que vez aqui, solo se le enseñan al cabeza de nuestro clan como una forma de mantener la tradición. Nadie más tiene ese derecho desde el genocidio de hace doscientos años. Y te guste o no, de la misma forma como a mi la sola idea me parece repugnante, soy el único capacitado para enseñarte su manejo apropiado.

Ishida supo que era cierto, su abuelo le había explicado sobre Sanrei pero jamás le había dicho una sola palabra sobre el Mekkiaku Juuji a pesar de todas sus preguntas. Ahora quedaba claro porque.

-Te advierto que a diferencia de tu abuelo no voy a ser suave ni a tolerar errores, harás exactamente lo que te diga, cuando lo diga y no aceptaré rebeldías de tu parte; si estás tan convencido de que puedes ser un Quincy entonces no te costará seguir todos mis lineamientos. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido, -respondió Uryuu, perfectamente consciente de que su padre era un hombre con el que nunca se debía jugar.

Seguido de ese sermon, solo quedó el silencio apenas perturbado por el ruido tipico en una mañana de ciudad. Acto seguido, Ryuuken tomó su abrigo de nueva cuenta, advertido de que todo estaba dicho y su presencia era innecesaria e incluso indeseada ahí. Se alzó y se dispuso a abandonar el sitio lo mas pronto que pudiera.

-¿Quieres te?

-¿Eh?

Fue su turno de voltear con una expresión levemente perpleja para encontrarse a su hijo desviando la vista hacia cualquier otra cosa que no fuera él.

-Si quieres te, -dijo aclarandose la garganta. -no me hagas repetirlo.

No pudo ignorar el sentimiento que lo asaltó de repente y miró a su reloj, pensando para si que el hospital no se caería por llegar unos cuantos minutos tarde, al fin y al cabo había sido puntual durante los ultimos quince años.

-Si es te Oolong, acepto.

_FIN_


End file.
